Delphox
"Just call me Alpha!" -AlphaSkyRaider AlphaSkyRaider (also known as Alpha or ASR) is a Canadian Unterganger who creates Downfall Parodies using audio and video clips from the movie Downfall, which shows the Hitler's last days in a bunker. He started making parodies on the 31st of July, which was the last day of the second generation which presumably makes him the last of the second gen. He mostly makes gaming parodies which consists of Hitler playing a bunch of games which he ends up failing at. Today, he is one of the fastest growing Untergangers in the Downfall Community, as he has over 1,800 subscribers and 215,000 views on YouTube. He is also one of two well known brony untergangers in the Downfall Community, the other being ThunderBirds360TV . About Alpha was born in Tianjin, China on June 4th, 1998. He moved to Canada shortly after in 2001. He currently lives in Toronto, Canada. History And Influences Alpha was introduced into the downfall meme in 2010 where he randomly clicked on a video called Hitler Plans To Have Justin Bieber Shot And Killed by Hitler Rants Parodies. He found the video funny and interesting and decided to watch more of these Hitler parodies. Alpha did not make any parodies until 2011 where he made his first parody called "Hitler Is Informed That It's His Birthday" on his old account HRP4Life . He quickly lost interest though after making about 10 parodies in a short period of 2 months, so he started to upload 1 Hour Loops of Minecraft Songs. Alpha kept on watching downfall parodies though as he discovered FegeleinTheLostTapes, RBC56, and TheSilverUniverse in 2012 and DictatorAntics, Ako675, Soalric, and JennieParker87 in 2013. He was once again influenced to make a few more parodies in 2013, uploading videos like "Hitler Gets Rickrolled By Fegelein". Alpha's old account was terminated by copyright in mid 2013 because of his 1 hour loops that he did not have permission to reupload. Alpha then made his new account AlphaSkyRaider in July of 2013 and uploaded his first video Hitler Plays Minecraft on the 31st of the same month. Ironically, this was also the last day of the second generation of untergangers, which he likes to joke about saying that he is "The Last 2nd Gen Unterganger" even though he first created parodies back in 2011, which clearly makes him a 2nd gen. However, he did not reupload his parodies from his old account because he thought that they were poorly made and unpopular. Alpha did not talk to any fellow untergangers during 2013, and he wasn't that popular as well, only getting 500 subs in 5 months. However, when HRP announced his new Downfall Parody website on the 2nd of January 2014, he quickly signed up and thus was the start of his success and popularity of his downfall career. His sub count spiked from 2 subs a day to 20 subs a day and his views rocketed from 500 views a day to 4000 views a day. Many people consider him as a new Unterganger who rose from the shadows and is rapidly growing at his growth stage of Youtube. Today, Alpha is a well known Unterganger in the Downfall Community for his videos and his contributions to the website & chatrooms. His career is still far from maturity as it is still growing today at a faster rate. No one knows when his fame and popularity will finally come to a halt. Many people also have thought that he was going to give into greed, as he was seen multiple times talking about his sub count and his wishes to be in the Unterganger Hall of Fame. Alpha has admited to being greedy when he reached his growth stage in late January and early February. He apologized to everyone in the chat for his recent behavior and promised not to let greed take him again. Styles Alpha's parody style mostly consists of gaming videos where Hitler plays a game that makes him rage in the end. He occasially uses headpasting for some of his Hitler meme videos and adds the Angry German Kid in a few of his parodies. Category:Untergangers Category:Second-generation Untergangers Category:Video game-oriented Untergangers